The use of utility knives, box cutters, craft knives, and other cutting blades is ubiquitous in commerce as packages are shipped and received at innumerable locations every day. Standard cutting blades are made from metal, which can dull and wear out quickly, requiring frequent replacement and creating a safety hazard when a user must apply more force to make an adequate cut. Furthermore, standard cutting blades are relatively thin and can be difficult to pick-up off of flat surfaces creating a safety hazard where a user may accidentally come into contact with the blade in an effort to lift it of the flat surface.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for cutting blades that have the ability to withstand long term use without dulling and are thicker so that they are easier to handle. These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be explained and will become obvious to one skilled in the art through the summary of the invention that follows.